Unexpected
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When James meets an upcoming star at the Palmwoods, he becomes infactuated with him. Needless to say, Carlos is a little jealous.
1. Nose Goes

**Another story, because I'm completely dissatisfied with my last chapter on 'One Step at a Time.' It was shit and im probably going to delete it. I want this to be a three story chapter, tops. So here we go, trying to cure my writers block once again. I wanted to do something different, but I don't know how this is going to turn out. (Nose Goes: when there's a group of people and one task someone has to do, somebody shouts, "nose goes!" and whoever touches their finger to their nose last has to do the task.)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything you recognize in this story.**

James Diamond was always confusing to people. Friends that have known him for long periods of time saw the truth, but to people who had just met or seen the pretty boy; they seem to think he's a little bit on the 'flip side,' if you get what that means. Gay, in simpler terms. The consistent combing of the hair, the hip popped out stance he usually held, and always stopping at mirrors for a quick look over wasn't helping his case that he was in fact, not homosexual. The only person who seemed not to notice that people thought he was gay was, well James. He never payed attention, what with all the egocentric actions. And besides, he had had plenty of girlfriends in the past, and continued to flirt with girls now! He was completely oblivious to the gay comments people whispered about him, but that would soon change when a new, upcoming star moved to the Palmwoods.

The boys were lounging pool side as usual, soaking up the white hot L.A. sun in their half naked bodies. The blue padded patio chairs were almost comfortable enough to sleep in as they layed stretched out in their swimming trunks. A shadow crossed their path, causing the boys to open their eyes concelled by dark sunglasses. "Hey boys," Jo smiled, dressed in her light blue string bikini, her yellow shades straddling the bridge of her nose. They smiled, greeting her in unison as she set down her tan beach bag. Kendall scooted over and tipped onto his side, making enough room for his girlfriend to slip in beside him, spooning his body.

"Hey baby, lookin' good today." Kendall smiled, planting a soft kiss on the apple of Jo's cheek as he wrapped his arm around her skinny waist. She smirked, turning her head so their lips could meet. The two blondes had been dating for almost two months now, ever since their successful date to the movies. Kendall's friends all seemed jealous, but applauded him for snatching up the girl of his dreams. Now if only the Jennifers would pay any mind to James, Carlos, and Logan, they could have beautiful girlfriends as well. There was silence among the five friends as they relaxed on this, one of their rare days off...until a certain drama queen made her way over. The inevitable was about to happen as the click of high heels hit the pool's cement surrounding. A quick slap to the face sent Logan gasping in pain.

"How could you?! I waited up all night for you and you stood me up! I never want to see you again Trevor, never!" Camille, the method actress princess stomped away in tall pink high heels. Logan rubbed his cheek, which was beginning to turn an irritated pink color. Jo chuckled at the expression on the boy's face.

"So, when you gonna ask her out?" The blonde haired girl teased, pushing Logan's shoulder softly. The brunette's eyes narrowed, giving Kendall's girlfriend a well deserved death glare.

"I can not stand that girl, much less ever ask her out." Logan scoffed, slipping the sunglasses Camille had literally slapped off of his face back into their rightful place. This caused a laugh from the entire group, knowing that there were truth in his words. Yes, they might have treated the girl nice, but in reality, everyone thought she was annoying and overly dramatic. The mere fact that she had this full blown obsession with Logan made him feel queasy. But nevertheless, the bright day was fading into dusk, and the friends decided to head up to their apartment for a movie night. Jo came along, seeing as she was the only sane girl among the ones at the Palmwoods.

It was Carlos' turn to pick the feature tonight, and everyone smiled when he came back to the apartment with 'Step Brothers,' in his hands. It was his favorite movie of all time, and couldn't wait to pop it into the DVD player. After gathering up some snacks and drinks, Carlos reached into the cupboard to find popcorn. When he turned up empty handed, he frowned, turning back to his friends. "There's no popcorn...NOSE GOES!" He shouted rather loudly, his finger shooting up to touch the tip of his button nose. Everyone else followed suit, their fingers flying to their faces. James ended up losing, a let down expression plastered to his face. He didn't have his licence, which ment he had to walk to the convenience store down the block from their apartments. Sighing, he began to walk to his room. "Where do you think you're going?" Carlos called out, making James glance back.

"I can't go to the store looking like this!" He shouted, his hands grazing down his body. A wife beater and red sweat pants were covering him, which looked perfectly fine. But no, not for pretty boy James. In public, he must look his best, always. After five minutes, the teen exited the bedroom dressed in dark skinny jeans and a white 'Taking Back Sunday' shirt. Kendall gasped.

"I've been looking for that shirt damnit!" The blonde pointed his finger at his tall friend, who was indeed wearing Kendall's favorite band shirt. It was noticably tight on James' physique, but he liked the way it formed around his toned muscles. James stuck his tounge out, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen counter and slipping his Rainbows flip flops on. Taking one last look in the mirror, he smiled at his reflection, causing everyone to groan. "Will you hurry up?!" They screamed in unison. James smirked, closing the door on his way out.

He really didn't mind walking to the gas station down the street from the Palmwoods, it was just that James really just wanted to sit down and relax, and walking for ten minutes was not his idea of that. Finally making it to the store, the teen walked in, hearing the small bell ring above his head. Venturing into the snack aisle, he picked the blue box of popcorn he was sent for, but decided to look around for some more snacks. Spotting a bag of Sour Patch Kids hanging on a rack, James smiled, reaching for them. As he pulled back, he accidentally bumped into someones arms, causing them to drop their items all over the stone floor. Quickly turning, James began to apologize immediately. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that dude," the sandy haired boy quickly said, helping the guy pick up all his items. The boy smirked.

"No dude, its no problem really," the teen stated, picking up the Coke bottle that had rolled down the aisle a small way. He stood, facing James. He looked quite familiar to him. His hair was dark brown and halfway covered by a beanie, reaching just below his ears, swooping over his forehead like James' own. His bright green eyes were shielded by black rimmed glasses, standing out on his lightly tanned face. His lower lip was grazed with a single lip ring shining in the fluorescent lights of the store. He wore a purple and white horizontally striped wife beater and a pair of skinny jeans similar to the taller boy's. Something behind his hair shone a bit in the light as he pushed his locks back, revealing a gauged ear. James studied him. He looked to be about seventeen years old.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" James bluntly asked as he and the mystery guy walked up to the counter.

"Probably not seeing as how I just moved here from New York City." The guy chuckled, setting his items onto the counter for the woman to scan.

"Really, that's where i was born," James factually stated, gaining a smile from the boy.

"No kiddin'? That's cool dude. By the way, I'm Reed." The teen said, shaking hands with James as he was being checked out. His wrist was lined with hemp bracelets.

"I'm James," the sandy haired boy replied as he gathered up his plastic bag and walked with Reed outside. "Good meeting you." James smiled, waving his hand as Reed removed the keys from his belt loop. The shorter boy then looked around.

"Did you walk here? I can give you a ride if you want," Reed offered, leaning against the hood of his Jetta. James bit his lip. He contemplated saying yes, but then he remembered how short the walk was.

"No dude, I'm just at the Palmwoods down the block." James shook his head, but smiled giving thanks to the offer. Reed chuckled again.

"For real man? That's where I stay! I'm just too lazy to walk," Reed laughed, pushing his dark hair from in front of his eye. He motioned James to hop in, which he didn't feel so bad about seeing as how Reed stayed there too. That's probably why James had recognized him, he lived in their apartments! The sandy haired boy eagerly obliged, strapping himself into the passenger seat as Reed pulled off from the gas station's small parking lot. They chatted idoly as they walked into the elevator of the Palmwoods, both fingers pushing 2 at the same time. The two glanced at one another. "Really?" Reed laughed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. As they reached the second floor, James found out that Reed lived in apartment 2G, four places down from him and his friends. "Well alright dude, let's chill sometime, hit me up," Reed and James exchanged cell phones, typing their numbers into the other's devices. Reed handed the taller boy the phone, smiling before shuffling into his apartment. James stared down at his cellular, reading over his new contact.

_Reed Michael Phongvonsa_

It hardly seemed necessary to put his entire name into the slot, but James thought it was sort of funny. Phongvonsa? That was the weirdest last name James had ever heard. He figured that Reed must have been some kind of asian. Sliding his cell phone shut, the teen pushed his way into his apartment, catching sight of his friends all cramped up on the red couch. "What took yah?!" Carlos shouted playfully with a hint of anger to his tone, making James snort.

"Oh chill, I got the popcorn!" James smirked, throwing the box at Logan and pulling the candy from the plastic bag. Carlos immediately began to stare at it, licking his lips. "No way dude! I walked to the store for your dumb ass popcorn, this is mine!" James held his sour treats behind him, chewing on one while doing so. After Logan had popped the popcorn, they all sat to start the movie. Throughout the entire thing, all James' mind could ponder up was Reed. He liked the guy, he seemed pretty cool. And the fact that he lived at the Palmwoods interested the pretty boy. He wanted to know what kind of talent Reed had to stay at the 'home of the future famous.' And most of all, he thought about just texting the guy, asking him all of his questions, but James didn't want to come off weird or clingy, so he decided to wait until his new friend called him. Carlos couldn't help but to glance over at James every couple of minutes as the consistent lighting up of his phone was driving the Hispanic mad. What could James possibly be anticipating that would make him check his cell phone every two minutes?


	2. Realization

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all! Yeah, for some reason I wanna hop on that Jarlos train. I don't know why, but I'm reading 'Big Time Gay One,' and it had some Jarlos in it and it really sparked my attention. I think it's great, and very adorable. And the new episode was hilarious, AND THE NEW SONG WAS AMAZING. I can't wait for the album/tour. Also, I'm thinking about doing some art of Reed, so maybe it would be a little easier picturing him...if i do it'll be on my deviantart. **

**(JAMAL: the guy with the dredlocks that's always working with Gustavo and Kelly in the mixing room at the studio. I thought the name suited him. :D)**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story.**

It had been a few days since James had met his new friend Reed, and the boy had not talked to him. The sandy haired boy was having a mini freak out, thinking that Reed was avoiding him for some reason. But he hadn't had the balls to text the guy either, so he didn't blame him. James didn't understand why he had built up an obsession for the dark haired teen, and it was kind of worrying him. But everyday he would look around the Palmwoods for Reed, and if he did see the boy, he would spy, and not talk to him. What the hell was wrong with him lately?

At about seven-thirty, the boys were dismissed from vocal practice with Gustavo. Kelly called the limousine to drive them home so they didn't have to wave down a cab. The ride home was a bit loud for James, as a headache pulsated through his skull. Carlos and Logan were fighting over what the sensible thing to take to a deserted island, which lead to a slap fight. Despite all of the noise, the tallest boy let out a chuckle, because it was the cutest thing when Carlos got angry. _"Wait, what did I just think?" _James thought to himself as the long luxury car pulled up to the entrance of the Palmwoods. As the boys shuffled out of the car and through the lobby, James was suddenly jolted out of his thought when Reed walked past him, shirtless, his body glistening with coat of sweat. A towel was draped over his shoulder, his legs covered by dark blue basketball shorts. Reed was also holding a water bottle and was listening to an ipod, so James concluded he had just come from the gym. He was boarding the elevator. James' heart began to pound against his chest, as he realized that they had to take the elevator as well. As the silver doors began to close, Carlos ran ahead of the group.

"Hey dude! Hold the elevator?" The Latino yelled, Reed kicking his foot in between the sliding doors. All the band mates quickly walked inside the enclosed area. Reed was standing swiping his finger over the ipod, not noticing James squeeze in behind him.

"Where to guys?" Reed asked, popping one of the ear buds out of his ear. James could faintly hear something sounding like screaming coming from the small device. So he liked metal music? That crossed one question off of James' list.

"Second floor, thanks." Logan replied, causing Reed to push the little round button. Turning around, he then spotted the tall boy behind him. A smile plastered across his face as James could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Hey James, what's up?" Reed asked, his lip ring once again catching the light above them, gleaming. James gave a nervous, crooked smile as his friends stared at him, wondering why this guy knew him, much less was talking to him.

"H-hey, we just got back from practice." James pointed his thumb towards his three friends, who gave a friendly smile. One of Reed's dark eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"You guys in a band?" He asked, shoving his ipod into his loose shorts pocket. They all nodded, James giving a shrug.

"It's more like a boy band, but we uh, don't play any instruments with the music, we just sing. But we can all play instruments though," As James babbled on, Carlos took notice to just how anxious the taller boy really was. He had never seen James get this worked up while talking to somebody. Something inside Carlos flared up when he looked at Reed. The oriental boy's smile was wide and cute as he peered up at James through his little black glasses. Needless to say, Carlos was a tensey bit jealous. Okay, so jealous he was about to stop the ride and throw the new guy down the elevator shaft. It intensified his fury when James let out a little giggle as Reed asked some sort of question. Suddenly, Carlos interrupted, feeling the urge to stop James' expression of a school girl.

"Hi! I'm Carlos, nice to meet you!" The Hispanic boy flashed a fake smile, extending his hand to shake with Reed. The oriental teen smiled back, gladly accepting the other's hand, introducing himself as well. They shook, Carlos' eyes meeting with Reed's. Just then, he noticed how beautifully green they were, gleaming with hints of blue. The dark skinned boy's phony smile soon faded into a real one as he studied the teen, actually finding him quite attractive.

After they departed from the elevator, the boys walked down the long hallway, stopping at Reed's door. "Real cool to meet you guys, let's hang out sometime. James, you got my number right? Text me tomorrow and let's all chill," Reed smiled before walking into his apartment. Carlos suddenly snapped his head up at James, glaring at his tall friend as they ventured further down the stiff carpet.

"How did you know him?" the Latino asked bluntly as they walked into their own dwelling, Ms. Knight and Katie sitting at the dinner table. They had made hot dogs, the boy's favorite. As they all pulled up chairs, they began to eat.

"I met him at the gas station when you sent me to get popcorn that one night," James explained, squirting mustard onto his food. Carlos nodded, dipping his hot dog in mayonnaise. He was, very strange when it came to food.

"Met who?" Ms. Knight butt in, biting a golden french fry in half.

"His name is Reed, and he lives in 2G. He's really cool," James went on, Carlos continually glaring up at him while he ate. The shortest boy had never admitted it to the guys, or anyone for that matter, but he was gay. Not kind of on the fence about being gay, not i might be bi-sexual. He was full blown, man lovin' gay, and he had had the biggest crush on James ever since they had met in eighth grade. And now, he was full of jealousy, because he had never seen James get all excited over another guy. Sure the long haired teen had dated plenty of girls, but for some reason that just never bothered Carlos. Buy after seeing Reed, he was angry. His feelings were quickly put to the side for a moment. He also thought of how cute their new friend was. His smile was adorable, and his body was something to drool over. And he seemed sort of gay to Carlos, which would be much easier for him, seeing as how James was fully straight. Hm, maybe he'd just have to steal this new guy away from James' attention.

As the boys finished off their meal, they headed off to their rooms for bed. James and Carlos shared a bedroom, so the taller boy followed his short companion inside, shutting the door behind them. As Carlos was washing his face in the bathroom, James' cellphone began to vibrate and light up. Snatching it from the dresser, the sandy haired boys eyes lit up. He had gotten a text message from Reed.

_Hey was just wonderin if u and the guys wanted to stay over tmrw night? i just got a new xbox and wanted someone to try it out with_

James could feel his heart start to pick up pace again. Spend the night at his apartment?! Yes, he would love to! James felt butterflies swarm around in his stomach, and he suddenly began to experience some uneasiness. Why was he getting so excited over a guy texting him? He had never felt this crazed when a girl had sent him anything before...which meant...NO! James mentally kicked himself for even thinking for a split second he was gay! There's no way that he could possibly be homosexual! James was known for his amazing skills with the ladies, not dudes! But for some reason, the tickling feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't going away when he thought of the oriental boy. James ventured into the bathroom to find Carlos brushing his teeth.

"Reed wants to know if we all wanna spend the night at his place tomorow. He said he just got a new Xbox and wanted us to come play." James masked his excitement as he said this, making Carlos' eyes grow wide. He spit out his foamy toothpaste, staring up at his friend.

"Uh, yeah sure! Sounds fun," The Latino smiled, a small bit of blue toothpaste foam running down his chin. James giggled as he walked from the tiny bathroom, causing Carlos to blush midly. "_Damn that was cute," _Carlos grinned to himself. James clicked reply on the text message and began to type.

_Yea sounds fun, we'll be there, how bout 8?_

* * *

The next day, the boys ventured down to Rocque Records to find Gustavo, Kelly, and Jamal in the sound mixing room, toying with the new demo Big Time Rush had recorded yesterday. Their pudgy producer announced that they had to do some work in the dance studio today, learning a new routine for their new song, 'Half Way There.' As the four strolled down the hallway towards the dance studio, they heard faint acoustic guitar music playing through the walls. Seeing as how new stars were always recording at Rocque Records, the boys thought nothing of it as they entered the room. As they got to work, Mr. X began to teach them the steps they needed to learn. After about a month being here in L.A, the boys had become very good at keeping their pace and rhythm while dancing. They were actually starting to impress their hardcore dance instructor. "Alright boys, take five!" The flamboyant teacher pranced from the large move in one swift dance move. The four shook their heads. James began to walk from the room as well.

"I'm gonna go get some water, want anything?" The tallest teen questioned as the three sitting boys shook their heads no. Shrugging, James made his way down the hall, panting from all of the strenuous dancing that had just went on. Just as he was about to open up the lounges refrigerator, he caught the sound of guitar playing through his head once more. Curiosity got the better of him, and he wondered off to find the pretty little tune playing in one of the rooms down the hall. Finally finding the music behind a door, he creaked it open, sneaking a look inside. There, sitting on a stool was Reed, strumming a worn out looking acoustic guitar. James' felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he watched his friend play and sing. His voice was amazing, he thought to himself as he looked on. Reed wasn't in a recording studio, but a small enclosed room, the door labeled, 'Practice Room.'

"Can I help you?" Reed suddenly asked out, catching sight of someone peeking into the door. James froze up, feeling the embarrassment begin to seep through his body. Having no other choice but to open the door, the tall boy stood completely up and opened the entrance. Reed's face pulled into a grin as he watched his new found friend walked in. "James? Ha, did you follow me to work?" The smaller teen laughed, resting his hand on the guitar. James gulped down the dry lump forming in his throat just in time to respond.

"Uh, no, I work here too." He replied quickly, causing Reed's eyebrows to lift up in surprise.

"Really? Well shit, we gotta stop meeting like this!" Reed laughed, standing up to grab his bottle of water. James laughed along, leaning up against one of the red walls that made up this room. Reed suddenly began to walk closer to him, a smile spread across his face. "So, you and the guys are coming over tonight, _right?_" He asked a little slowly, taking a long drink from the bottle, his lips noticeably plumped up against the opening. James' face flushed.

"Y-yea, we are." James stuttered a bit as he pushed the long hair out of his face. Reed smiled, a short giggle escaping his lips.

"Good. I look forward to seeing _you_..." Reed remarked, putting emphasis on the word 'you'. James' heart was ready to explode from inside him as Reed's index finger began to trail down his chest. Giving him a quick wink, the guitar player resumed his rightful place on his stool and began to play once more, nonchalantly like none of that obvious flirting had just happened. James blinked a few times before his legs began to work again, letting himself out of the small room. Leaning up against the door, the hockey player sighed. His feeling was indescribable. The only thing he could compare it to was when he and the boys saw Jo walk through the Palmwoods pool for the first time. _"Wait, what?!" _James screamed mentally, causing him to fall into one of the lounge chairs. "_Like seeing Jo for the first time?! I-I'm attracted to Reed?! Oh my God, I think-I think I'm...gay!" _The tall boy's hazel eyes widened as he finally admitted it to himself. After all these years, his true feelings had finally been realized. His mind began to go crazy, but at the same time, he felt weirdly better. Just then, Carlos ran down the hallway.

"Dude? Where's the water?" He huffed out, hands on his hips. James snapped out of his trance, staring up at his slightly sweaty friend. Grinning, James stood and grabbed some drinks from inside the fridge. Carlos gazed at his best friend as he oddly smiled, walking back towards the dance room. His brown eyes slowly drifted to James' butt, and he grinned madly. "Damn he has a cute ass..." he whispered to himself as he raced down the hall after him.


	3. What did I do?

**Thanks to all my readers :) I don't know if I intend to make this the last chapter, so tell me if I should continue it after you read. I'm in full love with Jarlos now. It's the best pairing, in my eyes! GO WATCH THE BIG TIME DEMO EPISODE MUSIC VIDEO FOR 'HALFWAY THERE' (link on my profile)! & also, I love this guy with the dredlocks that's always in the background of the studio. I wanna hear him talk, thats why I made him the boy's vocal coach in this. And lets just pretend an xbox can hold 5 players at a time, okay?**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story.**

It had turned out to be quite a long, and restless day for James and Carlos. The tallest member of Big Time Rush had informed Kendall and Logan of the invitation to Reed's, and they accepted with smiles. They liked their new friend, and it just so happened to be the night that Katie was having some girl spend the night. She had finally made a friend at the Palmwoods, and her mother was ecstatic. The boys shunned the idea of being in the middle of a twelve year old slumber party. So they were to stay at Reed's, the anticipation of the night's activities were blocking out everything else in James mind as they practiced more dance moves and did some vocal harmonies with Jamal. While singing 'Halfway There,' James' usually spotless voice hitched during his solo. The band's eyes widened as Jamal stopped the music. "Something wrong James?" The mocha skinned man asked, an eyebrow raised at the unusual situation. James shook his head, smiling awkwardly at their vocal coach.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I guess my throats just a little dry..." James lied, his mind still lingering on the thought of Reed. Jamal nodded, throwing the tall boy a bottle of water. Gulping down a big swallow of the clear liquid, James sighed, smiling at the man. Carlos rolled his dark brown eyes, knowing exactly what was distracting James. Truthfully, his mind had been clouded by thoughts of the upcoming night as well. But it was less noticeable, because Carlos was always goofing off, and everyone just assumed his screw ups were just Carlos being Carlos. Becoming a little tired himself, Jamal ran his hand through his dredlocked hair, sighing.

"Okay guys, it's like seven. Gustavo told me not to let you go until eight thirty, but I'm tired as hell. You can go now, just don't tell him, he'll kill me," Jamal laughed, setting his headphones down on the stool beside him. The four boys cheered, thanking the man as they walked from the studio. As soon as they walked out from the room, they were met unexpectadly by a certian teenager, a worn out guitar case held in his left hand. James and Carlos instantly smiled at Reed, the Hispanic more suprised to see him there. James then remembered what had happend earlier with Reed, and a slight jolt of nervousness

"Hey dude, what are you doin' here?" Carlos asked, slapping palms with Reed, who was shining a bright white smile.

"I'm a bit of a songwriter...I work here." Reed replied, a little bashfully as he said this. Carlos nodded, satisfied with the answer. "You guys still up for stayin tonight?" He asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Totally, I haven't played Xbox in so long, I'm deprived," Kendall joked as they walked down the hallway towards the exit. The warm night's breeze hit their faces as they strolled into the Rocque Record's back parking lot. Reed's Jetta was parked right at the side, it's headlights blinking as he unlocked the car.

"You guys want a ride home?" Reed offered, opening his trunk, setting his guitar case down gently. The boys eagerly agreed, James jumping at the passenger door and swinging it open, hoping right in like he'd done it a million times. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos shuffled into the back seat, Carlos feeling a little flustered. As they drove back to the Palmwoods, James scrolled through the driver's ipod. There were bands he had never heard of before, and the names were a little startling. As Blood Runs Black? Suicide Silence? All this music was so dark and metal, while Reed was caught playing a soft acoustic ballad in the Practice Room. Finally arriving at the Palmwoods, the boys unloaded from the small silver car and walked to the elevator. Making their way to their apartment, the boys of Big Time Rush began to gather their things to stay the night down the hall. As they strolled into the living room, their bags in tow, a small, blonde headed girl stared at them.

"Hi." She spoke, her voice high pitched and immature voice squeaked out, a blush crossing across her face. Katie ran up, tugging on her guest's arm.

"C'mon Rachel, you don't wanna talk to them," Katie stuck her tounge out at the boys as she tugged her friend by the arm and pulled her into the other room. The brunette sat down on her bed as she watched Rachel peek from the door.

"Who's the tall one?" She smiled, her big blue eyes staring at James. Katie smiled.

"That's James...isn't he so cute?" Katie found herself blushing, admitting that she found her brother's best friend and basically her own brother cute. She giggled, finally acting like the little girl her mother craved.

* * *

James' heart pounded as they found themselves at Reed's door. Kendall knocked, causing the oriental boy to show up at the entrance. "Hey guys," The brown haired teen smiled. James stared at him, his mouth hanging open unintentionally. Reed wore no shirt, his toned body exposed, while his bottom half was covered by slightly baggy sweat pants. As he welcomed them inside his abode, the guys looked around. The apartment was very different compared to their own. Reed's place was colored with tan paint, his furniture looking modern, all black. A large television hung from the main wall, sure enough a brand new xbox elite sitting underneath. The guys set their things down, plopping onto the couch as Reed turned the gaming console on. The screen lit up as he popped in Call of Duty. "I've been waiting to play forever, since my old Xbox got busted during my move..." Reed smiled, handing all four boys a controller. He seated himself snugly between Carlos and James on the couch, causing the two teens to blush. A dream come true.

For a little while, all the boys did was play the game, shooting and screaming at each other as they had become excited, like boys do when playing video games. "I'm gonna go make some food, I'm starving," Reed huffed out, as he was loosing badly. The couch lifted as they boy's weight was subtracted from the seat. His kitchen was in an entirely different room of the apartment, another difference from 2J. The sounds of pots and pans clattering could be heard from the other room, and a timer beeping. About five minutes had passed, and the four best friends continued to play. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened. "Hey James, you're tall, come help me reach something," Reed popped his head out as he asked this, causing a lump to instantly form in the long haired boy's throat. "_Oh God..." _James thought as he cautiously laid down his controller, standing slowly. Carlos' heart could've stopped as he realized what was probably about to happen. James walked towards the kitchen, entering as Reed shut the door behind him. James turned, nervously looking at his oriental friend.

"W-what did you need me to get?" James asked stupidly, swiping the hair from his face as he always did when he became anxious. Reed smirked walking towards his tall friend. James felt himself backing up, his back hitting up against the refrigerator. Reed licked his lips.

"Shut up James," The boy suddenly smiled, pulling the glasses from his face and throwing them onto the counter. His hands reached around the taller boy's neck, pulling himself up as his lips pressed softly onto James'. The sandy haired teen's eyes widened, then fell as he felt Reed's lips begin to move and slide against his own. The metal lip ring clasped around the shorter boy's mouth could be felt on James' chin as Reed opened his mouth and slid his tongue between his friend's lips. This was the moment that James had been waiting for, but something wasn't right. James enjoyed kissing him, yes, but something didn't feel quite spot on. Believe him, he tried to make it work. He tried pulling him closer and deepening the interaction, but the feeling wouldn't leave his body. The anticipated sparks that were supposed to be flying, weren't. Suddenly, in the midst of all the 'excitement,' the kitchen door swung open. The kiss was broken as the two stared into the face of Carlos, who was standing completely still at the entrance. Reed smiled. "Hey Carlos, need something?" The asian teen snuggled himself against James, who had a shocked look across his blushing face. Carlos' eyes began to water, his heart dropping to his stomach. The Latino ran from the door and out of the room. All the feelings of attractiveness he had felt for Reed melted away in those two seconds he had seen him hanging all over the love of his life. How could he have been so stupid?

"Carlos!" James yelled after him, pulling away from Reed. The smalled boy tugged him back, leaning up to plant his lips back onto James'.

"C'mon James, let him go," The sandy haired boy pulled away, feeling absolutely no emotion when Reed's lips pressed against his own. Reed scoffed.

"I gotta go get him!" James snatched himself away, running from the room, leaving Reed standing there with puffy, kissed lips. His eyebrows furrowed as he slid his glasses back onto his face, feeling a bit of jealousy. James ran into the living room, finding Kendall and Logan still playing Call of Duty. "Where's Carlos?" James huffed out, looking about the room. Logan tilted his head towards the front door.

"He ran out. He said he forgot something at the apartment," Logan told, his fingers moving rapidly against the Xbox controller he grasped in his hands. James immediately dashed for the door, running a little ways down the Palmwood's second floor hallway before he reached his apartment. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door hastily, running in. His eyes gazed around, finally resting on the balcony's glass doors. Carlos stood on the other side of those glass pained doors, his body leaning onto the black railing. James walked slowly towards the balcony, not knowing what to expect. He was afraid that one of his best friends was about to shun him for being gay. Taking a breath, James opened the door. Carlos didn't bother turning to face his friend, because he could already tell who it was by the scent of Axe body spray that began to drift through the air.

"What do you want?" Carlos' voice asked, his eyes not moving from the glowing pool. James stood behind him, not knowing what to say. He decided to wing it.

"C-Carlos...what you saw, I mean, I just..." James stuttered with his words, not knowing what to tell Carlos. He had just realized he was gay himself! He stepped forward a bit. "Carlos I-I just found out myself...that I-I'm...gay." James felt his heart tug as he spoke these last words. "I don't want you to think any different of me just because I'm, ...gay." Carlos suddenly turned around, his usually happy brown eyes littered with tears.

"You really don't get it do you?!" The Hispanic yelled, James flinching back a bit. He had never heard or seen Carlos this worked up with anger in his entire life. Tears began to streak down his tan skinned cheeks, an pained look on his face. "You really don't do you?!" Carlos cried out once more, his hands flying out by his sides. James was confused.

"N-no? Are you pissed because I'm gay? Please Carlos, it doesn't have to change our friendship," James' throat went a little dry as he said this, fearing the loss of his best friend. Carlos' face became angry.

"No! Why the fuck would I care if you're gay?! We've been best friends for five years!" Carlos spat out, sounding annoyed as his eyes continued to water. James was now more confused than ever.

"Then, what did I do?!" James shouted back, stepping up to Carlos, peering down at the incredibly shorter teen. Carlos' eyes gazed up into James'. Something suddenly happened, Carlos finally building up the courage to do the thing he had wanted to do since the day he met the tall pretty boy. His hands flew up, grasping James' cheeks as he pulled himself up, smacking his lips against his best friend's. James eyes, for the second time today, had gotten wide from the sudden contact of lips. But this time, it was different. Something had set off in James' mind. Firstly, he was shocked, because Carlos was full on kissing him. He wouldn't have thought, in a million years that Carlos was gay. And also, this feeling was amazing! It was nothing like the kiss he had experienced ten minutes ago. Reed's lips were emotionless and cold, but Carlos' were a different story. They were soft, perfect in every way as they glided and danced with James' own. An innocent moan secreted from the taller boy's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Carlos, pulling him into his body. His tear stained cheeks rubbed up against his as their lips collided. James' fingers found themselves running through the back of Carlos' soft black hair, the Latino's hand copying on James'. Normally, the tallest band member would have screamed in terror at someone touching his hair. But no, this was different.

For this moment in time, James didn't care. He did not care what he looked like what so ever. His hair could have been shaved off for all he cared, and his clothing could be off brand. Nothing else mattered but the petite boy in his amrs now, the tounge sliding over his own, the warmth Carlos' body emitted as they held each other tightly. It was perfect. Then, Carlos pulled away. "You made me love you."


End file.
